


Through the Grapevine

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, its a lot of rotting grapes, its grapes, oc is a landlady, oc is kinda slightly creepy, sans is hunting for that wine though, the smell of wine although there isn't any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans' landlady is... something really strange.He wants to figure out what is so different about her.





	Through the Grapevine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



The smell if wine seeped from the walls, and yet, no matter how hard he looked, Sans just couldn’t find a single bottle of the stuff. It was yet another mystery to be added to the list he had on his landlady.

He searched everywhere, and it was driving him insane.

“s’gotta be here somewhere,” he muttered, his brow bones furrowing into a frown. Of course, the smell could have been coming from the grapevines, but he hadn’t ever seen a single grape grow on them. He glanced on the ground as he stepped on something disgustingly squishy.

A grape.

A rotted grape. Actually.. there was an entire carpet of rotting grapes in front of him, probably the source of the smell, if he was correct.

The smell of wine grew stronger and he knew that if he stayed in this particular spot any longer, she would find him.

He shuddered. She was strange, with her ever-knowing smirk and penetrating gaze despite never taking off her sunglasses. He, at first, had a theory she was blind. But he knew better now.

“Sans,” her song-like voice called out, “What are you doing?”

shit.


End file.
